You'll Be In My Heart
by McRaider
Summary: Chapter 7 is Up! A young child, being picked on endlessly, finds a little shelter in his brother; however when he gets in trouble his brother breaks a promise to him. Can the boy learn how to forgive his brother, or will he never trust his brother again(C
1. You'll Be In My Heart

Series: The Before He Was King Series  
  
Title: You'll Be In My Heart  
  
Author: Stephanie L.  
  
Summary: Before he was known as Aragorn the Son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur and King of Gondor, he was known as Estel to the elves. Fosterling to Elven lord Elrond of Rivendell. Brother to Elladan and Elrohir, and lover to Arwen. Best friend to Elven Prince Legolas. Before he became king; and helped the fellowship, he was not but a child. He was but a boy learning to fit in where he could not; learning to live amongst the perfect and being imperfect. Living amongst immortality when his own mortality was breathing down his neck  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, but I do not. I simply barrow them for an extended amount of time, then eventually return them. I do not own the song You'll be in My Heart, but I do love it!  
  
Rating: PG because of some violent images. (okay it's not G, because I rarely write G!)  
  
Note: I recently really took a liking to Lord of the Rings and started reading the fan fiction, when I happened to stumble upon a whole site dedicated to my two favorite characters. So I began to read, and soon I was lead to believe what Cassie and Sio said about Aragorn's mother dying when his father died. Well correct or not, I completely support this theory, simply because..I can. This is my first Lord of the Rings story. Notice how I say Lord of the Rings, not first story ever. I am a seasoned writer sort of, so please enjoy the story.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please keep it constructive, no Krystal that doesn't mean shouting mean words at me, even if they are all true, and you're only joking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
It had always been a very peaceful and small village, for as long as Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf and Glorfindel had traveled the road. However, today as they came upon the village there was something different. For starters there were screams, and cries, of children and adults. Second off it was in ruins. Elrohir, a young dark haired elf felt tears fill his eyes as he looked around at all the burning or burnt remains of houses. All the people scattered in the streets, some dead, some crying, and some dying.  
"What happened?" Elladan asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"Orcs did this," stated Glorfindel, the friend and dweller of Rivendell. The twins looked at him, obviously saddened by what they saw. Elladan was looking around for anyone he knew when he spotted exactly what he was looking for. A man, with dark brown hair lay on the ground, his silver eyes dead to the world, as his body was still, an arrow embedded in his heart. He was dead, he never had a chance. Elladan got off his horse and walked towards the man in fascination and horror.  
"Elrohir, look for Gilrain!" Elladan called out as he looked around for any sign of the woman.  
"Look for a child!" Gandalf yelled from his position next to a dying woman.  
"A child?" Elladan said looking at the old wizard.  
"Yes, a child, Arathorn and Gilrain had a child, we must find the boy!" Exclaimed the wizard.  
"Help..me.." came a wheezing voice near Elrohir. He looked over at the bushes to find a woman barely alive breathing, or making an attempt to breathe. A small child lay motionless next to her body.  
"Gilrain," Elrohir said dropping down to one knee, looking at the human, the arrow in her stomach told him the wound was probably fatal.  
"Take.ta..ke..save him.." She murmured as she looked at the undersized toddler by her side.  
"He's still alive," Elrohir whispered touching the child's neck. There was a weak pulse under his fingers.  
"Was he wounded?" Elrohir asked looking over at the baby's mother, Gilrain, however was dead. He shook his head and gently tried to pull the child close. His protests were proof he was very much alive.  
"Shh, it's all right little one, I'm here to help you," Elrohir whispered to the child as he lifted the toddler into his arms.  
"Gandalf, I found the child, he's weak, but he's alive," Elrohir explained as the boy in his arms suddenly began to scream and cry. Gandalf sighed and looked at the twins of Elrond the Elven lord.  
"We need to get this place cleaned up, your father would not allow these poor souls to be eaten by animals. We need to bury them, or burn them," stated Gandalf.  
"We need to get this little one to Ada," Elladan said as he came over to his brother. The child was still crying loud and clear. Elladan, unsure how to help his brother, lifted the boy into his arms.  
"There, there little one, you're safe now," Elladan cooed gently trying to calm the child down. His pale face dirtied with smoke and soot, his silver eyes red and teary. Tear trails marked their path down his face.  
"I agree, take the child to your father, explain to him what we have found, Glorfindel and I will join you as soon as we are finished here."  
"This child, he is the son of Arathorn, he is the heir to Isildur, take care of him," said Gandalf. The twins looked at one another and nodded. Elladan watched Elrohir mount his horse, and with a soft sigh he handed the child up to his brother. The toddler looked at his surroundings, as though if to memorize it, he was immediately squalling again as his eyes landed upon his mother and father's dead bodies.  
"Hurry, go get the child out of here," Glorfindel yelled as the twins nodded and rode out as quickly as they could, the child's screams could be heard for miles.  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
Elrond was in his study room working on letters he had received for meeting in a few weeks; when he heard the sound of hoof beats in the yard of Rivendell palace. While Elrond didn't much think of himself as royalty, he was the Elven Lord in Rivendell, and took care of the place. He and his two sons and many friends cared for the lovely land and its occupants. Elrond smiled softly at the thought of his sons returning home finally from their four day hunting trip with Elrond's dear friends Gandalf and Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond had been unable to attend the hunting trip with them, the meeting coming up as well as other meetings he had. However, knowing his sons were returning overjoyed the elf. Yet as he got to the balcony over looking the gardens and the gate and noticed neither of his sons looked happy, and neither Gandalf or Glorfindel were with them. That was when he noticed the tiny form in Elrohir's arms.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
"Adar!" Called Elladan as they raced up the stairs, a small child clutched in Elrohir's protective arms. The tiny child was shivering, and crying softly as he now clung to the elf who had rescued him.  
"What on middle-earth happened?" Elrond demanded looking at his sons, who were slightly sweaty and tired looking. The child hid himself in Elrohir's arms, almost afraid of the Elven lord.  
"They attacked a small village, no survivors except him, he's the son of Arathorn and Gilrain," explained Elrohir in a puff of air.  
"Wait, what? Who?" Elrond was beyond confused at this point.  
"Orcs father, they attacked Arathorn's village, everyone is dead. Glorfindel and Gandalf remained behind to." the young elf need not finish for Elrond knew what he was to say.  
"And this tiny child is the only survivor?" Elrond inquired as the tiny child sat staring at Elrond, as though sizing him up. Afraid if he would hurt him, or worse his saviors.  
"Yes Adar, this child, is the heir to Isildur," explained Elladan nervously. Elrond knew exactly what that meant. The child which his youngest twin, Elrohir, held nervously was the King of Gondor, or would be when he got old enough. The small boy with curly brown locks of hair on his head and silver blue saddened eyes was the hope of man-kind.  
  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
"Is he injured?" Elrond asked, unsure of what else to do with the small child at the moment. He reached towards the child, who instantly cried out and clasped tightly to Elrohir. From what Elrond could see, his twin sons were quickly attaching themselves to this small child.  
"It's all right little one, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Elrond began looking at the small toddler, "I'm Lord Elrond, of Rivendell. That's where you are, in my home. I'm a healer, I take care of people, I'd like to care for you," for Elrond those words were suddenly more true than they had been a moment ago. For the small human child looked into Elrond's blue eyes with fear, and Elrond knew this child was seeking someone or something to protect him.  
"Come here my child," Elrond whispered lifting the boy from Elrohir's protective arms and into his own. If Little Aragorn had had any doubts about the Elven Lord, he hadn't shown them, for the moment he made contact with the elf, he wrapped his small arms around his neck.  
"You're all right child, come let us take you to a warmer place than here," Elrond carried the two-year-old boy into a room across from his own.  
"Got clean yourselves up, we will have dinner, and I may need your help to care for this little one."  
"Father, he's going to need somewhere to stay," Elladan said. Elrond looked at his eldest twin son and sighed.  
"I am well aware of this Elladan, however, I would like to make sure the child will survive before I decide where he's going to stay first," Elrond spoke in unsure but gentle tones as he began to look over the small child. He saw no blood on the boy, that however, did not mean the child had not been poisoned or something. It didn't mean the Orcs hadn't hurt the small child.  
"Well young one, seems like you've got quiet a bit to live up to. Tell me, how do you feel?" Elrond asked as he felt for any broken bones. He jumped when the small child cried out at Elrond touching his left arm. He hadn't noticed before, but the child's left arm was slightly swollen and bruised.  
"I'm sorry small one, but your arm is broken, I'll have to fix it. Does anything else hurt?" The child looked up at Elrond, his big eyes watered as he touched his chest.  
"Your chest hurts?" The boy nodded.  
"Where does it hurt little one?" The boy positioned his hand over his heart and Elrond felt his own heart melt.  
"Oh buddy, I can't fix that hurt," Elrond whispered as he lifted the child into his arms and settled on the bed. The child snuggled into his arms, whimpering from obvious pain in his arm, and from his emotional pain. Elrond had no doubt the small child knew full well his mother and father were dead.  
"I can't heal the pain of losing people son, only faith, love and hope can heal that pain. It will become a smaller pain over time, but it will always hurt son," Elrond explained gently rocking the small human. Elrond looked at the whimpering child and sighed.  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
"Hope, yes you will need hope, for you are the hope of men's future, I will call you Estel, for you certainly cannot go on now with the name Aragorn, if the Orcs, or anyone found out you were alive they would surely kill you. Yes, you will stay here, with my family, and be known only as Estel, would you like that?" Elrond asked looking down into the expressive eyes. The small child nodded ever so slightly, reassuring Elrond he had heard, and understood every word.  
"Good, allow me to clean you up a bit, fix your arm, and then how about a little food?" The child nodded slightly again.  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
Elrond didn't see his sons again until nearly three hours later. He was sitting in the chair by Estel's new bed, holding a small bowl of oatmeal, and a spoon. Estel sat in his arm, still awake, his arm in a cast. His head leaning against the Elven Lord's chest, as he took small bites that Elrond offered him.  
"Ada," came Elladan's voice from the door way. The two elves were now dressed in comfortable sleep tunics and pants. Elrohir still looked very tired but he too looked much better.  
"Ah, there they are, Estel, you may remember these two, my twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, don't worry about figuring out whose whom yet, you'll find out in time," Elrond said smiling at the two. The twins came into the room and sat themselves down on the beds. The child, Estel recoiled slightly in Elrond's arms, but watched the twins with fasciations.  
"Estel?" Elladan inquired.  
"Aragorn will remain with us, until he is of age to know his heritage. He cannot be known as Aragorn, the heir of Isildur, for they would hunt him down and try to kill him. I cannot allow this to happen, as a friend to Arathorn and Gilrain, I must protect this child, and I will. He will remain with us, known only as Estel until he is old enough to know more."  
"Ada, we're elves, will it be all right for him to live with us?"  
"Whether anyone else believes so or not, we shall keep the child. For I will admit, he has already worked his way into my heart," Elrond said smiling as he ran his hand through the human child's hair.  
"He's so small Ada, is he healthy?" Elladan asked.  
"How old is he?" Elrohir asked smiling.  
"As far as I can tell, minus a few bruises and a broken wrist, he is in well health. From what I know about human years, he is somewhere between nine months to two years old. He can speak decently well, and understands when you speak as well, so my guess is he's closer to two years of age."  
"He is two years, one month and four days," stated Gandalf as he walked into the room, Glorfindel right behind him.  
"How do you know this?" Elrohir asked, turning around. They had all heard the gray wizard coming.  
"I was present the day the child was born, and when he turned two. I have the feeling I shall watch this mortal child grow from infancy to adulthood," Gandalf said as he looked at the child who sat comfortably in the Elven Lord's arms with fondness.  
"We have named him Estel," explained Elladan as he looked at the wizard and back to his father and new brother.  
"Ah, hope, that makes perfect sense. For this child will be the hope for all man-kind and more. Yes, Estel will suit him fine," Gandalf said smiling softly.  
"I think it's time to put Estel to bed, as well as two twin elves, who have quite a busy day," stated Elrond as he looked up and smiled at the two twin elves. While both were adults by elf standards, they would always be little boy's in their father's eyes.  
"I must agree with Elrond, you elflings have indeed had a busy day, off with you," Gandalf said smiling. The twins smiled and stood up.  
"Night Ada, good night Estel," they bid Glorfindel and Gandalf good evening and then headed to their own rooms.  
"Good night," he smiled as Glorfindel also big a good evening to the two friends and then headed off to sleep as well. Gandalf looked down at the toddler, who had fallen fast asleep in Elrond's arms and chuckled lightly.  
"I shall depart in a fortnight, the next time I return, this small one will not be so small. I bid you good luck with your choice, I am sure you have chosen correctly. The boy will hear ridicule for many years, however, he will be able to handle it."  
"Good night Gandalf," Elrond whispered as his dear and old friend headed towards the door.  
"Good night mellon nin," Gandalf left with that. Elrond smiled and slowly got up, setting the bowl of oatmeal aside he carried the small child to the bed and placed him under the covers.  
"Do not fear little one, we are here for you."  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always 


	2. Broken Hearts

--Broken Hearts--  
  
Three years had passed since Estel had been brought to the kingdom of Rivendell, and Elrond had found a new happiness in having the small child around. He brought joy back into a life, he helped the twins heal after the death of their beloved mother. Estel had helped Elrond heal after the death of his true love.  
  
However, there had been a few drawbacks every now and again. Unlike elven children, Estel got sick; for he was human and even his back ground wouldn't save him from that. The boy also tired out faster and easier than elves did, and Elrond often tried to remind the child of this before he went and did anything too crazy.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny morning as Elrond watched his youngest child race out to play in the garden and near the stables, where they kept the horses. Estel had loved horses since the moment he had arrived. Elrond had found that out quite early, and had allowed Estel to have a pony by the time he turned four, feeling that Estel would learn a great deal from riding it at a young age.  
  
"He doesn't even have the point ears," called one elven child from near by. Estel looked over at the four elflings boys and sighed.  
"I'm human, I cannot help that I have rounded ears," whispered Estel. He had wished many nights for pointy ears, so he could be just like his Ada and brothers. However, it had never happened. He often times got picked on for not having the pointy ears. Estel had little or no friends among the elven children, for all saw his as an outcast.  
"Why would a human be in Rivendell," stated another young elf. Estel sighed, he was used to this, and understood that not all elves would take kindly to his being raised there. However, it still hurt to know that not all elves were like his father and brothers.  
"Humans should serve elves not live with them!" Bit one child, Estel didn't know what to say, that felt like nothing ever had before. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Turning on his heel Estel ran head long into his house; nearly knocking over Glorfindel and his brother Elrohir, who had been talking as they walked down the hall. Estel was close to his room, when suddenly a pair of arms swooped him up. A moment later Estel's gray eyes met Elladan's blue ones.  
"Hey little buddy, what's the matter?" Elladan asked seeing how distraught his younger brother looked.  
"Nothing! Let me go!" Estel cried as he tried to worm out of his brother's grip.  
"Okay, Estel, stop moving, you're going to hurt me or yourself. Now, tell me what is wrong?" Elladan asked again setting his brother on the floor.  
"I told you! I'm fine!" Estel yelled as he suddenly ran past his brother and into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.  
"Yes Estel, I can see everything is just fine," murmured Elladan as he shook his head and moved on to meet up with Elrohir and Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond sighed as he opened the door to his youngest son's room. The boy lay on his side, facing away from the door. His posture would seem as though he were asleep to anyone else, but his family knew Estel well enough. He was wide awake, and fully aware of his surroundings.  
"Estel, it's time for dinner," Elrond said gently, not moving from his position in the doorway.  
"I'm not hungry father," whispered Estel from where he lay.  
"Aut naa lle tithen pen?" Inquired the elven Lord.  
"Ay Ada," replied Estel in the elven language.  
"Seldo?" Elrond said softly as he came to sit down near the bed. Estel said nothing he just continued to stare out the window, as if not seeing his father now sitting directly in front of him.  
"Ion nin?" the child did not move, finally after a moment the silver eyes met blue, and Elrond saw the tears.  
"I do not feel good Ada," whispered the boy. Elrond moved to place his hand on the boy's forehead, only to have the child brush it off.  
"I am not ill Ada," whispered the boy softly.  
"Ay, I see, well I shall leave you be then, if you become hungry, you may come find me, and I shall bring you something to eat," Elrond said as he slowly got up.  
"Ada." Estel called, he did not move, his eyes again staring straight ahead.  
"Ay Estel?"  
"Amin mela," whispered the boy in a cracked voice. Elrond sighed and walked over to his son. Without a thought of anything else he scooped up the now whimpering child and held him close.  
"Amin mela lle vithel," whispered Elrond as he rocked his five year old boy to sleep. Thanking Valar that the child had come to him.  
  
A/N: Orginally this was going to be the second story in the series, but seeing as it would be easier to just tag it on here and then start the next story with the third story of the series seemed easier. So if that made any sense, there will be more stories after this one, so please continue to review! (  
  
Sut naa lle-Are you all right  
  
Seldo-child  
  
Tithen pen-little one  
  
Ay-yes  
  
Ada-father/dad  
  
Ion nin-my son  
  
Amin mela-I love you  
  
Amin mela lle vithel-I love you too  
  
Athenakitty--Thank you for the review, I'm glad so many people enjoy reading my stories!  
  
RayStantz04--I'm glad you liked it Jenn, I enjoyed writing it very much. (  
  
Queen of the Elven City--Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Headncloud--Well I guess it's the day of firsts, I'm glad you liked my story, if you like reading Lord of the Rings stories, I could give you about a good eighty more to read. I've read a lot in the past two weeks. 


	3. Discovery

--Discovery--  
Elladan had been fast asleep when he felt something shaking his shoulder. Turning over and cursing in elfish under his breath he began to fall back to sleep. However there it was again, whatever wanted his attention wouldn't give up and was now shaking him harder.  
"What?" He groaned as he rolled over. Elves slept with their eyes open, and Estel had long since discovered this, however he was still getting used to the sight. Elladan blinked once and looked at Estel, standing in front of him in his sleep tunic, the small stuffed dog they had given him when he was two, was stuffed under his right elbow. His hair disarray, and a look of panic on his face.  
"Estel? What are you doing up?" Elladan asked as he turned up his lamp to get a better look at the child in front of him.  
"I can't sleep," whispered the child sadly. As though he was embarrassed.  
"A nightmare?" the small brown head bobbed in confirmation. Elladan sighed and reached under his brother's arms and lifted him up into the bed. Elladan drew his covers back, and placed his brother down beside him. He then pulled the covers up around himself and the small child.  
"Sleep lle aier," Elladan said softly as he watched his little brother. Within moments the child was fast asleep in the protective arms of his big brother. Elladan looked up just in time to see his father standing in the door way.  
"Don't worry about him Ada, I'll care for him tonight," stated Elladan softly as he gazed at the tiny child. Elrond smiled and came over to kiss the child goodnight.  
"Something is bothering him Elladan, I would like you to find out what," Elrond said gently.  
"I will Ada," Elrond nodded and slowly left the room. Elladan placed his head down on the pillow and allowed sleep to over come him again, his mind wandering to what could be bothering his baby brother so deeply.  
  
Estel was in a better mood the next day, and came to the table shortly after his brother Elladan, although he looked tired; Estel did look happier than the day before.  
"Can I ride my pony today Ada?" Inquired the five-year-old.  
"We'll see, you have to clean up the stable a little first for me would you. Then come and get me, and we'll go for a ride," the small child nodded with excitement and finished his food and headed outside.  
"Hey look it's the human again!" cried one of the elflings. Estel said nothing, he paid them no mind.  
"Your finally doing what you should have been, cleaning out stalls!" Yelled one child. Again, Estel did not respond, but tears clouded in his eyes.  
"I'm not a servant!" Estel yelled loudly as he glared at the four young elves.  
"Well you're not an elf, and we don't keep humans unless we have a purpose for them," stated an elf with black hair.  
"They love me!" hissed Estel.  
"How could anyone love a human!" yelled the brown haired boy, the leader of the pack.  
"They just do!" Estel responded, he was paying attention to where he was going, and somehow had ended up closer to the small pond rather than the stables.  
"Let's see if he can swim!" Yelled one elf and sprang forward, pushing Estel into the freezing water. As the water covered Estel's face he had to gasp in surprise at how chilled the water was.  
  
"Estel!" came the voice just as Estel was weakly pulling himself out of the cold water. He looked up just in time to see an irate Elladan.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"What happened?" Elladan asked.  
"Nothing, I tripped and fell into the water," explained Estel, hoping his brother wouldn't ask further questions.  
"You were supposed to be by the stables, so what were you doing over here?" Elladan asked, looking over his brother, a look of anger and frustration evident in his features.  
"I.I was thinking," Estel lied, not wanting to tell his brother exactly what had happened.  
"Yeah well, no more thinking, come on, let's go get you dried off and warmed up," Elladan said as he escorted his younger brother back inside.  
  
Elladan sighed as he pulled his brother's tunic off and handed him a towel.  
"Dry off," Elladan said gently, deciding that anger was no way to find out what had happened.  
"'Ladan, did you ever get picked on?" Estel asked as he just looked down at the towel, picking at a loose string at a corner. Elladan turned and looked at his bare-chested little brother. Sighing, he removed the towel from the small hands and began to dry the boy's hair.  
"Yeah, I think every kid gets picked on at some point Estel," Elladan said as he wrapped the towel around the boy's neck softly and looked into the gray eyes.  
"What did you do?" Elladan shrugged. He smiled softly at the hair being disarray once again. Sighing he handed his brother a brush.  
"Brush it. I don't know what I did Estel, I guess sometimes I ignored them, other times I stuck up for myself," Elladan said as he pulled out a top and a pair of pants.  
"How did you stick up for yourself?" Estel inquired as he tried to run the brush through his hair. Elladan sighed yet again, and turned his brother around and gently began to brush through the wild hair. Estel had the great desire to have hair like Elladan and Elrohir, so he refused to cut it, however, he didn't really brush it either.  
"I don't know, I just did. Estel why? Does this have anything to do with you falling in the pond?" Elladan asked turning Estel back to him so they could look at one another.  
"Yes," the child answered very softly.  
"I see, here change your pants," Elladan said turning away. His younger brother had become quiet embarrassed when changing in front of his brothers, so instead of leaving they usually turned their back until he was finished.  
"Okay," the small whisper came a few moments later. Elladan turned and saw the boy still dressed in only pants, but they were dry at least.  
"Come here," Elladan said lifting the small boy into his arms and sitting on the bed. All anger had melted away, and now he just wanted to hold the child.  
"Are you gonna tell Ada?" inquired Estel softly. Elladan sighed and pecked his brother on the temple.  
"I don't think Ada needs to know about it this time. However, I want to know what has been getting you into a heathen instead of my favorite little brother," Elladan said smiling softly as the boy leaned into him.  
"Couple of the elflings.they won't leave me alone Elladan! What did I ever do to them? I didn't do nofin'" he stated angrily. Elladan chuckled at his brother's error in words but smiled. Only five and the child was a spitfire, that was for sure.  
"What are they saying to you?"  
"Mean things, like I'm not an elf, or that.El they said I should be a servant. That the only reason Ada keeps me around is to do what he wants. They says I'm not good enough to be one of 'em. They said my ears aren't pointy," Elladan had to hide a smirk, and gasped looking at him.  
"That's horrible," he joked. Estel smiled slightly and hit his big brother playfully.  
"I'm serious 'Laddan," murmured the child. Elladan chuckled and squeezed the boy tight to him.  
"How long has this been going on tithen pen?"  
"Dunno, bout.a while," Estel whispered. His big eyes met Elladan's blue ones, as they welled with tears, "it isn't true is it!? Please 'Dan, tell me Ada doesn't keep me 'round to severe him?" whimpered the child. Elladan didn't respond, instead he hugged his brother tightly, as the small boy threw his arms around Elladan's neck and sobbed.  
"Estel, listen to me, Ada adores you. Elrohir adores you, Glorfindel adores you. You bring light to all our lives. Believe me, father keeps you around because you bring him happiness every morning and pleasant dreams every night. El and me, we're grown up now, so we're not able to be Ada's little boy's anymore. So when you came along, you were just what he needed. What we all needed."  
"What 'bout you?"  
"Estel, I love you so much, there are no words for my feelings sometimes. You make me feel needed. More than I ever have before. Amin mela Estel," Elladan said holding his brother tighter.  
"Amin mela lle vithel El," Estel replied holding tightly to his brother. After a moment of just holding each other, Elladan pulled his little brother away and looked at him.  
"Now, you tell these elflings that you know your Ada, and brothers adore you. And if they pick on you again, they'll have me to answer to," Elladan said smiling. Estel nodded.  
"Elladan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please don't tell Ada, I don't want him to know 'bout the elflings," Elladan smiled at the boy and nodded.  
"No problem," Elladan said.  
"Elladan?"  
"Yes?" Elladan said again.  
"I'm cold," Elladan chuckled and grabbed the shirt, helping his little brother into it.  
"Elladan?"  
"Yes tithen gwador?" Elladan asked again.  
"Will you take me riding?" Elladan chuckled.  
"Ay," replied the elf.  
"El," came the voice one last time, causing Elladan to roll his eyes.  
"Ay tithen gwador?"  
"Amin Mela, hannon lle," the boy whispered. Elladan smiled and grabbed his brother into a tight hug again. Kissing the boy's head softly.  
"Ta nae seasmin," he replied and lifted the boy up into his arms, perching the child upon his hip.  
  
The two got out to the stables, both happy to get out. Elladan pulled out the pony and his horse.  
"Can I just ride with you?" Elladan smiled, he knew his brother's tactics. If he rode with Elladan he would be allowed to go further, than if he was on his pony and Elladan following him.  
"I don't see why not, riding seems nice right now," Elladan said smiling. He rubbed the pony's nose and then placed her back in her stall. With that, Elladan placed Estel up on the horse, and mounted up behind him.  
  
Lle aier-short one  
  
Tithen pen-little one  
  
Amin Mela--I love you  
  
Amin Mela lle vithel-I love you too  
  
Gwador-brother  
  
Tithen gwador-little brother  
  
Hannon lle-thank you  
  
Ta nae seasmin--it is my pleasure/your welcome 


	4. Accused

--Accused--  
It was nearing dinner time when Elladan and Estel brought the horse to a stop back near the stables. The small boy smiled as he was helped off the horse. They had rode a couple hours from Rivendell and did a little fishing, and while Elrond probably wouldn't like what Elladan did; Estel had needed it.  
  
They were stabling the horse, when Elrohir entered looking very worried and unsure of what to say or what was going on.  
"El, what's wrong?" Inquired Elladan, his good mood unmovable. He had spent nearly the entire day with his little brother.  
"Caran Draug and his son were here about an hour ago," Elrohir was quiet as he looked down at Estel, who obviously knew the name and was afraid of what 'Ro had to say.  
"Yeah so, what did he want?" Elladan had never liked Caran or his son. Having grown up with Caran, he knew full well the elf was not a nice person and his son was worse than he was.  
"Apparently, Aron saw Estel by the lake this morning. He accused Estel of yelling some very mean things at Aron, and then pushing the elf in the water. Aron has a busted arm, from where he says he hit a rock when Estel pushed him."  
"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" Estel yelled frantically.  
"Those two are bigger trouble makers than I ever thought. Estel, did you push Aron in the water, tell me the complete truth," Elladan said looking at his little brother.  
"I didn't El, honest, I swear I didn't. You came and found me only moments after they left, or at least that I know of. I swear Elladan, I didn't touch Aron. He was the one who pushed me," Estel stated with fear. Elladan pulled his younger brother close and sighed.  
"We'll figure something out buddy," whispered Elladan as he looked up at Elrohir, he shook his head sadly.  
"What's Ada like right now 'Ro?" Elladan asked afraid of what might happen.  
"Miserable, wish I could say more. He's angry because he couldn't find you or Estel all afternoon, I haven't seen Adar so angry since we used one of Gandalf's fireworks to blow a sky light through our ceiling," whispered Elrohir. Elladan turned white. He remembered his father's anger that night, and the angry red bottoms they had both been given that night.  
"Estel, we'll do what we can," Elladan said as he lifted the very frightened boy into his arms and cuddled close to him.  
"Come on 'Ro, we best get in there, I have the feeling the sooner we face it, the better off we are."  
  
Elrond was angrily pacing the floor, Caran had never been an honest elf, not any of the years Elrond had known him. Caran had blamed things on both the twins when they were but elflings. Something inside him told him that Aron was no different. However, the fact still remained that Estel had been no where to be found today, he had been in a bad mood lately, Elladan had also been gone all day, Aron had a broken arm to show, and proof that his son had probably pushed him. He even had witnesses that told him exactly what Estel had spoken before shoving Aron in the water and running.  
  
The sound of two sets of feet alerted the Elven Lord as he moved swiftly to meet his three sons. One held tightly in the protective arms of Elladan.  
"Where have you been!" Yelled Elrond angrily. Elladan gulped slightly.  
"I took Estel riding today, we.we went fishing," Elladan knew the only way to get out of punishment was to be completely honest.  
"Fishing where!? I had people looking all over for you and Estel," at the tone of his name Estel cringed and gripped his brother's neck harder, Elladan sighed nervously.  
"Um.we weren't in Rivendell Adar," murmured Elladan, knowing he was in as much trouble as Estel.  
"Elladan!" Elrond barked loudly in a tone that would easily send all three of his sons running for cover if it had been any other moment. However, Elldan knew this was for Estel not for himself.  
"I didn't think it would hurt father."  
"Elrohir take Elladan and go to your rooms, now!" Elrond yelled angrily.  
"I didn't even."  
"GO!" Elrond demanded leaving no room for argument. Elladan pecked his brother on the cheek and set the boy down. Looking up at Elrond he looked back at Estel.  
"Tell him the truth Estel, that's the best thing for you. I'll do what I can,"  
"Elladan!" Elrond bit again. His anger getting the better of him, as his worry finally began to fade away.  
"I'm going," with a final sigh, Elrohir and Elladan disappeared down their hallway to their rooms.  
  
Elrond looked down at his youngest child, whose head was hanging low, so not to meet the eyes that glared down upon him.  
"Where were you this morning?!" Demanded Elrond. Estel opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
"Tell me," Elrond said heatedly.  
"By.by.by the lake," whimpered Estel, knowing what was coming. His father would not ask him any further questions, he would get a spanking for something he had not done.  
"And what were you doing by the lake?" Elrond was trying to control his anger. He hadn't believed Caran when he had accused Estel of breaking Aron's arm. However, now that Estel openly admitted to being by the lake his anger was rigid.  
"I.I." Estel said nothing.  
"Was someone at the lake with you?" Elrond was afraid of the answer.  
"Yes," whispered Estel.  
"Who?"  
"Aron, and three other elflings." Elrond's anger soared to an all time high.  
"Canin, Dolem and Hirhim?" Estel knew the other three names as Aron's three friends, or lackeys as he often times referred to them.  
"Yes sir," whispered the human, "I didn't push him! Honest father! I didn't! He pushed me!" Yelled Estel, he suddenly cringed, he had just admitted about knowing the accusation. If he hadn't known about it, he might have gotten off. However, Elrohir had told them what had happened.  
"So it did happen! Estel, come here," Estel felt tears cloud his eyes as his father sat down in a nearby chair. Knowing there was no point in arguing Estel took a deep breath and sauntered over towards his father. The tears were cascading down his soft cheeks.  
"You are being punished for saying very bad words, pushing someone, hurting them, running and not telling me where you were going today," Elrond said. Estel nodded and a moment later he was over Elrond's knee.  
After Elrond had finished he placed the sobbing Estel back on his feet. The child looked up at him and squirmed away from the grown elf.  
"Estel come here," Elrond said much softer this time. However Estel shook his head and ran towards his room, slamming it closed. Elrond sighed in annoyance and got to his feet. He had one other son to care for tonight. Elladan's room was closer, but Elrond knocked on it and heard a husky voice call to enter.  
"Father, he didn't do it that." Elrond's hand was up silencing the young elf.  
"Perhaps you would care to explain to me, why you took your young brother out riding today, out of Rivendell without at least telling someone where it was you had disappeared to?"  
"Father.I can't." Elladan stated.  
"You had better, unless you want to be treated much like Estel."  
"What did you do to him?" Elladan demanded angrily.  
"I gave him a spanking," Elladan began to turn red.  
"It wasn't even his fault! If that gwaur rochtele Caran calls ion wasn't such a liar! He didn't do anything father! I was there, Caran pushed Estel into the water, they heard me coming and ran for it! Valar Father! They've been tormenting and taunting Estel for weeks about his being human! They said he should be your slave, not your son! They pushed Estel into the water! I found him sobbing. He asked me to take him out! So I did, I couldn't turn him down, the boy was being hurt, and he needed to know someone cared!" Elladan turned his back on his father.  
"You promised!" Screamed Estel from the doorway, where he stood, his eyes red and swollen from his crying. Elladan looked down at his brother and felt the blood drain from his face.  
"Estel I had too." he didn't get to finish, Estel ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. Elladan turned towards his father angrily and slammed out of his room.  
  
Gwaur rochtele--filthy horses ass (I found this in HobbitsRfun's story which I loved)  
  
Adar--father 


	5. Love From Afar

--Love From Afar--  
Elladan hurried outside, listening and looking for some sign of his little brother. They had learned quickly that if the child did not want to be found, he wasn't.  
  
"Estel!" Screamed Elladan, in worry. It was getting dark quickly, and it was raining. Estel would get cold and sick real quick.  
  
"Estel! Please, I'm sorry!" Called Elladan again. He heard his father coming behind him, but he was too angry to care.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrond called gently.  
  
"You punished him! You punished him for something he didn't even do!"  
  
"He admitted to knowing what he was being accused of," Elrond stated.  
  
"That's because Elrohir told us in the barn what happened! Valar Father," Elladan huffed, walking towards the stables he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the pony there.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel sat quietly on the small bridge just over the lake, sighing and crying as the rain fell around him and chilled him to the bone.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here mellon nin," came the soft voice. Estel looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing there, but she was different. She wasn't getting wet. In fact she didn't even look real, she was surrounded by a bright light, and looked so pure.  
  
"Who...Who are you?" Estel asked, his voice shaking from being cold.  
  
"My name is Celebrian, and you shouldn't be here my child," her voice was beautiful, as was her long beautiful blond hair.  
  
"I...I ran away from my Ada," he whispered.  
  
"Why?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Because, he spanked me for something I didn't do, and then my big brother Elladan told Ada something I made El promise not to tell. He broke him promise," whimpered the child.  
  
"Ahh, yes I see now. Well child, may I ask you a question?" The boy nodded as she touched his face gently and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Perhaps your brother was only telling this secret to get you out of trouble as well as himself."  
  
"Why didn't Ada believe me?"  
  
"I think he was only worried about you my child, Look at it from your Adar's perspective, you were missing all day, and you knew about an accusation being put against you. If you were the parent and he was the child, would you not perhaps be in the same frame of mind?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way yes I guess I would, but he should have listened to me first?"  
  
"Ay, I do not deny that young one. However, he was scared and frustrated. When Lord Elrond gets to that frame of mind, he doesn't always think rationally. One of his fall outs I suppose," the woman smiled fondly.  
  
"Estel! Where have you been!?" Came Elrohir's voice. Estel stood up quickly, afraid of the younger twin.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Ro, I was talking to..." Estel turned to see the woman gone, "where did she go?" He asked.  
  
"Where did who go?"  
  
"That lady? She was right here, I swear," whispered Estel looking around for her.  
  
"Estel, I think you might be getting ill, you're freezing cold, and your soaked. Come seldo," Estel lifted his brother into his arms and hurried to get out of the rain.  
  
"I swear she was there 'Ro, she was tall, and very pale, she had the longest blond hair I ever saw, longer than you and Elladan's. She said her name was Celebrian," he explained. Elrohir stopped for a moment and looked at the child.  
  
"Celebrian?" he whispered, a soft smile touched his lips as he heard soft words fly by his pointy ears. Words of love and encouragement.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"An angel gwador nin," Elrohir said smiling softly as he carried the child up to his room. By this time Estel was shaking from being cold.  
  
"I will call father."  
  
"No, please, I...he will be angry, and...Elladan," the child began to cry.  
  
"Do not worry Estel, they are more worried than angry. You frightened us. I'm here young one, I shall protect you, as we always have," Elrohir said as he began to get a warm bath ready for the child.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, now you take the bath, and I'll be back to help you wash your hair, then we will get you something warm to eat and you're going to bed. Tonight is not a good time to try and fix everything that has been done, for no one would have the brains to listen. I shall return young one," with that Elrohir left the room. Estel did not realize how cold he was until he lowed himself into the hot water and smiled softly.  
  
~*~  
Elrond and Elladan were standing silently in the large gathering room, in which the family often gathered together or guests would remain during talks with Elrond. Elladan was standing beside the fireplace, hand to his head, as he tried to think. Elrond sat at his desk, head in hands, worried about what he had done. Neither one paying attention.  
  
"I found him," came the soft voice, both elven men looked up with relief in their eyes.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Where was he?" The questions were spoken at once from the two elves.  
  
"He is fine, very cold and hurting on the inside, but he's fine. He was by the lake. He said he saw a woman there, it was Celebrian," Elrohir whispered looking up at his father.  
  
"She is in Valinor, how could he possibly see her?" Elladan asked looking at his brother.  
  
"I don't know, but I believe he really saw her. Adar, he knew the exact description of her. Amme was watching over the little one," whispered Elrohir. He didn't know what to do without Estel sometimes. His love for the human child was undying.  
  
"I shall go see him," Elrohir held up his hand to stop both of them.  
  
"Wait, tonight is not a good time. He's feeling hurt and betrayed, wait until tomorrow to speak with him," Elrohir said softly. Elrond looked at him with a betraying and look of loss.  
  
"Father, please, he needs to put today behind him. It would not do him well to see you and be afraid," Elrohir said, turning on his heels he moved back towards his brother's room. Leaving the two elves standing there sadly.  
  
"I've destroyed our relationship," whispered Elladan as he put his head in his hands. Elrond did not respond, for deep inside he felt the very same way. He had punished his son without fully questioning the child. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have done this to such a young child?  
  
Elrohir smiled as he saw his brother still sitting in the luke warm water. Sighing he brought a towel towards him and looked down upon the boy.  
  
"Come Estel, time to get you dried off and into bed," the boy looked up weakly. Elrohir noticed something had changed.  
  
"I don't feel good 'Ro," he murmured. Elrohir reached out and touched the child's head. The heat coming off his forehead in waves.  
  
"Come stand up," As Estel stood Elrohir wrapped the towel around him tightly, carrying him towards the bed.  
  
"Get dressed buddy, I'm going to go some tea for you to drink, and it will hopefully bring down your fever. Then we will see how you feel all right?" The child nodded. Moments later, Elrohir had him in the bed sitting up right, covered tightly.  
  
"I shall return, are you hungry?" Teary eyes shook as he whimpered no.  
  
"All right buddy, just hang in there."  
  
Elrohir remained by his little brother through the night, however Estel did not get any better in the night. Only worse, his fever began to rise, and breathing was raspy and nightmares seemed plague him sleep. Elrohir felt tears clinging to his eyes as he thought about his brother dying.  
  
"Adar," Elrohir finally called out to his father and eldest brother. The two hurried in. When Elrond saw the state of his youngest he felt his heart melt.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Elladan asked.  
  
"He's running a fever, it is far too high. Why did you not tell me he was ill?" Elrond asked looking at Elrohir.  
  
"Because he only had a small fever, I gave him the tea you usually give him and hoped he would be fine."  
  
"Alas this is no mere cold.he has what humans call pneumonia," stated Elrond.  
  
Valinor-their lands (I don't know how to explain it)  
  
Mellon nin--my friend  
  
Amme-mother or mom  
  
Seldo--child  
  
Gwador nin-my brother  
  
Thank you for all the kinds reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story, and when this one is finished Ada's Love will follow shortly there after. I will probably update every other day in the morning, depending on how far I am in the next story. Also, I mean no offense to anyone when Estel gets spanked, I'm sorry if I do offend anyone or it bothers anyone. I've never been spanked or any such thing, and as you will notice as time progresses Estel doesn't get spanked anymore. I believe after Ada's Love that will most likely be his last spanking, and that spanking is more out of fear than anything. So please take no offense (. 


	6. Can You Hear Me

--Can You Hear Me--  
  
Down on my knees again tonight,  
hoping this prayer will turn out right.  
See, there is a boy that needs your help.  
I've done all that I can do myself.  
His mother is tired,  
I'm sure you can understand.  
Each night as he sleeps,  
she goes in to hold his hand  
and she tries not to cry  
as the tears fill her eyes.  
  
"Ada! No please!" screamed Estel as he fought of the invisible assailants in his nightmares. Elrond sat by his son's side. Wiping his fevered forehead, talking to him in elfish, hoping that by some grace of Valar, the child could hear him.  
"Please, I can't loose him, he's my son," Elrond whispered holding his son's hand.  
"Can.help me..I can't," the gasping came from the bed and Elrond looked down, seeing his son was unable to breathe.  
"Easy son," whispered Elrond in elfish, as he ran a hand through his son's hair. Why did this hurt so badly, to watch this poor child struggle to perform such a simple action.  
  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting trough tonight?  
Can you see him?  
Can you make him feel alright?  
If you can hear me,  
let me take his place somehow  
See he's not just anyone,  
he's my son.  
  
The moon why shinning upon them, lighting up the tiny form lying in the bed, struggling against everything inside him to live.  
"I'm so sorry little one, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, I cannot lose you."  
"Ada, Ada where are you?" Estel called out in a fevered haze. Elrond moved forward and scooped the feverish child into his arms. Holding him closely.  
"I am here child, I am here," Elrond whispered holding the child.  
"I'm sorry Ada," the child whimpered.  
"So am I baby, so am I," whispered Elrond in a croaked voice.  
  
Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep.  
I dream of a boy he'd like to be.  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
but God who he needs right now is you.  
Let him grow old, live life without this fear.  
What would I be living without him here?  
He's so tired and he's scared.  
Let him know that you're there.  
  
"You're so strong, I know you can fight this child of mine, you are strong. Celebrian called out to you, she wants you to live as well, please hold on for me child," Elrond whispered. The boy's fever still frighteningly high.  
"Fight for Elladan and Elrohir Estel. Fight for your people Aragorn, child of Arathorn, heir to Gondor. You hold the hope of the world within you tiny little hands.  
  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting trough tonight?  
Can you see him?  
Can you make him feel alright?  
If you can hear me,  
let me take his place somehow  
See he's not just anyone,  
he's my son.  
  
"Child, wake up, can you hear me?" Called the sweet voice.  
"Yes," Estel replied he didn't know where he was, someone was holding him. It wasn't his Ada. Looking up he saw her again. The sweet face, the loving touch.  
"Hello child. Such a small child brings heartache to my beloved husband and sons. You mean a great deal to them. It is not your time small one," the voice said.  
"My time?"  
"Le I vâd o ion nin. Ú i vethed. Le estel edian, Si boe ú- dhannathach," she whispered gently.  
"I'm afraid," he murmured softly as she held him closely. She felt as loving as Elrond did.  
"Ay ion nin, fear not, for your father and brothers shall protect you."  
"Who are you?"  
"I once was married to your Ada, a wonderful man. He adores you young one. Do not give up on him just yet."  
"I made him angry."  
"Ay, but what child does not anger their parents. Elladan and Elrohir were always in trouble as young elflings. Have they yet told you the tale of our sky light?" She said smiling down at him.  
"Ada loves me?"  
"Ay he does ion nin. Give your father another chance dear one."  
"I didn't push that boy."  
"Ay, he knows that now child, and he wishes to apologize for it."  
"Can I call you amme?" He asked gently. She smiled her beautiful smile.  
"I would be honored my child. For I have always wanted a third son. Mortal or not, you are an elf at heart my child," she said placing a kiss upon her brow.  
  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can you see him?  
Can you make him feel alright  
If you can hear me,  
let me take his place somehow  
See he's not just anyone  
Can you hear me?  
Can you see him?  
Please don't leave him,  
he's my son.  
  
Elrond leaned over and placed a kiss to the tiny child's head, feeling the warmth of the small body in his arms. He felt tears trail down his cheeks and fall upon the child's.  
  
I vâd o ion nin--your path is hidden my child  
  
Ú i vethed--this is not the end  
  
Le estel edian--you are man's hope  
  
Si boe ú-dhannathach--you cannot falter now  
  
Amme--mother/mama  
  
Ion nin-my child  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Can You Hear Me, it's an excellent song, and just seemed perfect for this scene. Anyway hope you enjoyed this. There will be one last chapter for this story, then Ada's Love will begin! Stay tuned! 


	7. Love of His Life

--Love of his Life--  
  
Sun shone through the window of the early morning, birds chirping their usual song of the spring morning. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt arms surrounding him. Looking up he saw the face of his father, fast asleep. Looking around he saw a bowl by the bed with a towel draped over the side.  
  
"Ada," he whispered softly, looking up at his Ada. The blue eyes blinked suddenly then looked down at him. Suddenly they were full of compassion. As Elrond gazed upon his son he felt love filling his heart. He instantly pulled the human child close and rocked him gently.  
  
"You're alive, thank Valar," he whispered softly as he held the boy closer.  
  
"How long?" The child asked in a cracked voice. Elrond smiled and handed him a glass of water. Helping the five year old sit up and drink he sighed.  
  
"You've been in and out for five days. We almost lost you once or twice. I was so worried child," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the child's temple.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada," he whispered quietly.  
  
"I child, it is I who should be sorry. Forgive me for not questioning further. Forgive me for being a bad father. I love you so much, I could not bear to lose you," he whispered emotionally.  
  
"I forgive you Ada," he whispered gently.  
  
"I love you child," he murmured again holding tightly.  
  
"Ada, I met Celebrain, Amme," he whispered. Elrond looked at his son in surprise.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I believe it was in a dream Ada, she was there, holding me, like you are now. She told me My path was hidden for the time, but I was hope of men. She told me to hold on and not give up Ada. She said it would break your heart," Ada smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ay, Celebrain knows me very well seldo, for it would indeed break my heart if you ever left me," he whispered holding the boy tightly again.  
  
"She said I could call her Amme."  
  
"We would be honored if you did."  
  
"You're alive!" Came the voices of Elrohir and Elladan. Estel looked up at them and smiled. He held out his arms as Elrohir scooped him up and hugged him close.  
  
"Thank Valar, I was so worried," murmured Elrohir as he hugged the child. Elladan smiled softly as he watched his two younger brothers. Estel looked over at his brother and smiled weakly, then held out his arms to Elladan. Smiling Elladan gripped the boy and pulled him close.  
  
"Ay, I've missed you seldo, it's good to see you awake and well," Elladan said pressing a kiss to the child's head.  
  
"El, I'm hungry," this elected a laugh from the entire family.  
  
"You can have whatever it is your heart desires young one," stated Elrond as he took the child back into his arms.  
  
"Ada," came Estel's voice as they all walked out of the room together.  
  
"Ay ion nin?"  
  
"Would you tell me the story about the sky light?" Elrond chuckled and looked at the twins who were now bright red.  
  
"I will one day child, when you are much older, and will not do such a foolish thing as your brothers," Elrond said pecking his son on the head.  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter for You'll Be In My Heart, stay tuned for the Sequel Ada's Love, another story I just finished. 


End file.
